Serotonin (5-HT) has been implicated in many psychiatric disorders including but not limited to depression, generalized anxiety, eating disorders, dementia, panic disorder, and sleep disorders. Furthermore serotonin has been implicated in gastrointestinal disorders, cardiovascular regulation, motor disorders, endocrine disorders, vasospasm and sexual dysfunction. Serotonin receptors have been subdivided into at least 14 subtypes, see Barnes and Sharp, Neuropharmacology, 1999, 38, 1083-1152, incorporated herein by reference. These various subtypes are responsible for serotonin""s action in many pathophysicogical conditions. The 5-HT1 family of receptors has high affinity for serotonin and consists of five related receptors. This family includes the 5-HT1B and 5-HT1D receptor subtypes. Compounds that interact with the 5-HT1 family are known to have therapeutic potential in the above mentioned disorders and diseases. In particular, compounds that are 5HT1B and 5HT1D antagonist have been known to be antidepressant and anxiolytic agents. Compounds that are 5HT1B and 5HT1D agonists have been used in the treatment of migraine.
Provided herein is a compound having the formula (I): 
wherein
R1 is, at each position, independently represented by hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, thiomethoxy, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, aminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2, halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94OA, cyano or aryl;
A is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl or optionally substituted alkynyl;
R2 is represented by (i), (ii), (iii), or (iv) below: 
R3 is independently at each position represented by xe2x80x94H, optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkenyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkynyl, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl or AOH;
n is 2, 3 or 4;
P is a heterocyclic ring;
R4 is xe2x80x94H or optionally substituted C1-4 alkyl;
R5 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR42xe2x95x90NR4, xe2x80x94SR4 or xe2x95x90S;
R6 is xe2x80x94H or methyl;
X is O, N, NH or S;
Y is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NAxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-piperazine-, xe2x80x94NAC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(A)xe2x80x94, CH2NA, NACH2 or a 5-membered heterocyclic;
R7 is a monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic ring or a heterocycle optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from R8-R9 and R10; wherein R7 is connected to Y either by a single bond as tether, or by a ring fusion comprising a bond and two ring atoms shared by both rings;
R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 a single bond as tether from R7 to R9, or a five-membered heterocyclic connected to R7 by either a single bond or by a ring fusion comprising a bond and two ring atoms shared by both rings, R9 is optionally substituted heterocycle, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted piperazinyl-R11, optionally substituted morpholinyl-R11 or optionally substituted, C(xe2x95x90O)A;
R10 is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, aryl, cyano, halogen, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, methylthio, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2, or xe2x80x94OA;
R11 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, AOH, xe2x80x94SO2A, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHA, xe2x80x94SO2NA2, xe2x80x94SO2NHAR9, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R9, -alkylR9, C(xe2x95x90O)A, C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or C(xe2x95x90O)OA; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said compound.
{overscore (------)} represents a bond which may be either a single bond or a double bond, with the proviso that multiple double bonds are separated from one another by at least one single bond.
In another aspect of the invention, R5 and X are both O and thus provides a compound represented by the formula (II): 
wherein
R1 is, at each position, independently represented by hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, thiomethoxy, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, aminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2, halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94OA, cyano or aryl;
A is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl or optionally substituted alkynyl;
R2 is represented by (i), (ii), (iii), or (iv) below: 
R3 is independently at each position represented by xe2x80x94H optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkenyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkynyl, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl or AOH;
n is 2, 3 or 4;
P is a heterocyclic ring;
R6 is xe2x80x94H or methyl;
Y is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NAxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-piperazine-, xe2x80x94[NAC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NAxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NACH2xe2x80x94 or a 5-membered heterocyclic.
R7 is a monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic ring or a heterocycle optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from R8-R9 and R10; wherein R7 is connected to Y either by a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a single bond as tether from R7 to R9, a five membered heterocyclic connected to R7 by either a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R9 is optionally substituted heterocycle, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted piperazinyl-R11, optionally substituted morpholinyl-R11 or optionally substituted thiomorpholinyl or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)A;
R10 is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, aryl, cyano, halogen, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2xe2x80x94, methylthio, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or OA;
R11 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, xe2x80x94AOH, xe2x80x94SO2A, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHA, xe2x80x94SO2NA2, xe2x80x94SO2NHAR9, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R9, -alkylR9, C(xe2x95x90O)A, C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)OA; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said compound.
In another aspect of the invention, R5 is H and X is O and thus is provided a compound represented by the formula (III): 
wherein
R1 is, at each position, independently represented by hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, thiomethoxy, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, aminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2, halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94OA, cyano or aryl;
A is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl or optionally substituted alkynyl;
R2 is represented by (i), (ii), (iii), or (iv) below: 
R3 is xe2x80x94H ,optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkenyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkynyl, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl or AOH;
n is 2, 3 or 4;
P is a heterocyclic ring;
R6 is xe2x80x94H or methyl;
Y is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NAxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-piperazine-, xe2x80x94NAC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(A)xe2x80x94, CH2NA, NACH2 or a 5-membered heterocyclic.
R7 is a monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic ring or a heterocycle optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from R8-R9 and R10; wherein R7 is connected to Y either by a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a single bond as tether from R7 to R9, 5-membered heterocycle connected to R7 by either a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R9 is optionally substituted heterocycle, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted piperazinyl-R11, optionally substituted morpholinyl-R11 or optionally substituted or C(xe2x95x90O)A;
R10 is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, aryl, cyano, halogen, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2xe2x80x94, methylthio, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or OA;
R11 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, AOH, xe2x80x94SO2A, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHA, xe2x80x94SO2NA2, xe2x80x94SO2NHAR9, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R9, -alkylR9, C(xe2x95x90O)A, C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)OA; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said compound.
In another aspect of the invention, X is N and R5 is O and thus provides a compound represented by the formula (IV): 
wherein
R1 is, at each position, independently represented by hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, methoxy, thiomethoxy, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, aminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2, halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94OA, cyano or aryl;
A is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl or optionally substituted alkynyl;
R2 is represented by (i), (ii), (iii), or (iv) below: 
R3 is xe2x80x94H, optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkenyl, optionally substituted C2-6akynyl, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl or AOH;
n is 2, 3 or 4;
P is a heterocyclic ring;
R4 is xe2x80x94H or optionally substituted C1-4 alkyl;
R5 is xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90NR4 or xe2x95x90S;
R6 is xe2x80x94H or methyl;
Y is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NAxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-piperazine-, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R8xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NAC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(A)CH2xe2x80x94 or a 5-membered heterocyclic.
R7 is a monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic ring or a heterocycle optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from R8-R9 and R10; wherein R7 is connected to Y either by a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a single bond as tether from R7 to R9, a five-membered heterocyclic connected to R7 by either a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R9 is optionally substituted heterocycle, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted piperazinyl-R11, optionally substituted morpholinyl-R11 or optionally substituted thiomorpholinyl or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)A;
R10 is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, aryl, cyano, halogen, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2xe2x80x94, methylthio, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or OA;
R11 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, AOH, xe2x80x94SO2A, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHA, xe2x80x94SO2NA2, xe2x80x94SO2NHAR9, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R9, -alkylR9, C(xe2x95x90O)A, C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)OA; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said compound.
In another aspect of the invention, X is N and thus provides a compound represented by the formula (V): 
wherein
R1 is, at each position, independently represented by hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, thiomethoxy, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, aminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2, halogen, hydroxy, xe2x80x94OA, cyano or aryl;
A is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl or optionally substituted alkynyl;
R2 is represented by (i), (ii), (iii), or (iv) below: 
R3 is xe2x80x94H, optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkenyl, optionally substituted C2-6 alkynyl, optionally substituted C3-6 cycloalkyl or AOH;
n is 2, 3 or 4;
P is a heterocyclic ring;
R4xe2x80x94H or optionally substituted C1-4 alkyl;
R5 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NR42 or xe2x80x94SR4;
R6 is xe2x80x94H or methyl;
Y is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NAxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90xe2x80x94S)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-piperazine-, xe2x80x94N(A)C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(A)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2N(A), xe2x80x94N(A)CH2xe2x80x94 or a 5-membered heterocyclic.
R7 is a monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic ring or a heterocycle optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from R8-R9 and R10; wherein R7 is connected to Y either by a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R8 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a single bond as tether from R7 to R9, a five membered heterocyclic connected to R7 by either a single bond or by a ring fusion;
R9 is optionally substituted heterocycle, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted piperazinyl-R11, optionally substituted morpholinyl-R11 or optionally substituted or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)A;
R10 is optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, hydroxy, aryl, cyano, halogen, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2xe2x80x94, methylthio, xe2x80x94NHA, xe2x80x94NA2, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)A, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NA2 or OA;
R11 is xe2x80x94H, alkyl, AOH, xe2x80x94SO2A, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHA, xe2x80x94SO2NA2, xe2x80x94SO2NHAR9, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R9, -alkylR9, C(xe2x95x90O)A, C(xe2x95x90O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90O)NHA, C(xe2x95x90O)NA2, and C(xe2x95x90O)OA; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of said compound.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d refers to any structure comprising only carbon and hydrogen atoms up to 14 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d used alone or as a suffix or prefix, refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbyl radicals comprising 1 to about 12 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbyl radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond and comprising at least 2 up to about 12 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain hydrocarbyl radicals having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond and comprising at least 2 up to about 12 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to ring-containing hydrocarbyl radicals comprising at least 3 up to about 12 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to ring-containing hydrocarbyl radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond and comprising at least 3 up to about 12 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkynylxe2x80x9d refers to ring-containing hydrocarbyl radicals having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond and comprising about 7 up to about 12 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9caromaticxe2x80x9d refers to hydrocarbyl radicals having one or more polyunsaturated carbon rings having aromatic character, (e.g., 4n+2 delocalized electrons) and comprising 6 up to about 14 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to aromatic radicals including both monocyclic aromatic radicals comprising 6 carbon atoms and polycyclic aromatic radicals comprising up to about 14 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d refers to divalent alkyl moieties, wherein said moiety serves to link two structures together.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic moietyxe2x80x9d refers to ring-containing monovalent and divalent radicals having one or more heteroatoms, independently selected from N, O and S, as part of the ring structure and comprising at least 3 and up to about 20 atoms in the rings preferably 5 and 6 membered rings. Heterocyclic moieties may be saturated or unsaturated, containing one or more double bonds, and heterocyclic moieties may contain more than one ring.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to heterocyclic monovalent and divalent radicals having aromatic character.
Heterocyclic moieties include for example monocyclic moieties such as: aziridine, oxirane, thiirane, azetidine, oxetane, thietane, pyrrolidine, pyrroline, imidazolidine, pyrazolidine, dioxolane, sulfolane 2,3-dihydrofuran, 2,5-dihydrofuran tetrahydrofuran, thiophane, piperidine, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-pyridine, piperazine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, pyran, thiopyran, 2,3-dihydropyran, tetrahydropyran, 1,4-dihydropyridine, 1,4-dioxane, 1,3-dioxane, dioxane, homopiperidine, 2,3,4,7-tetrahydro-1H-azepine homopiperazine, 1,3-dioxepane, 4,7-dihydro-1,3-dioxepin, and hexamethylene oxide. In addition heterocyclic moieties include heteroaryl rings such as: pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoazulyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, and 1,3,4 oxadiazolyl. Additionally, heterocyclic moieties encompass polycyclic moieties such as: indole, indoline, quinoline, tetrahydroquinoline, isoquinoline, tetrahydroisoquinoline, 1,4-benzodioxan, coumarin, dihydrocoumarin, benzofuran, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran, 1,2-benzisoxazole, benzothiophene, benzoxazole, benzthiazole, benzimidazole, benztriazole, thioxanthine, carbazole, carboline, acridine, pyrolizidine, and quinolizidine.
In addition to the polycyclic heterocycles described above, heterocyclic moieties include polycyclic heterocyclic moieties wherein the ring fusion between two or more rings comprises more than one bond common to both rings and more than two atoms common to both rings. Examples of such bridged heterocycles include quinuclidine, diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane and 7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine radicals.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to radicals of the general formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, wherein R is selected from a hydrocarbyl radical. Alkoxy moieties include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, t-butoxy, isobutoxy, cyclopropylmethoxy, allyloxy, and propargyloxy.
The term amine or amino refers to radicals of the general formula xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2, wherein R and Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from hydrogen or a hydrocarby radical.